


The Man in the Tweed Jacket

by MiaouMiaou, pknote



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi, Night Vale is in danger as usual, clara has amnesia, the TARDIS is destroyed, the doctor is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaouMiaou/pseuds/MiaouMiaou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself human and in a strange town called Night Vale. Clara has gone missing, and as he searches for her and tries to figure out what happened, he finds that Night Vale is in such a state of disarray that it's almost like a time bomb waiting to go off. So, naturally, he starts trying to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Box From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is something that we wanted to try out, so we hope that you all like it!

“Hello Listeners.” The voice on the radio said, the sound echoing over the static that the radio was putting off. “Something strange has happened in our town today. A blue box of some sort- _Oh, a police box-_ A blue police box fell from the sky early this morning. It landed near Big Rico’s Pizza. Carlos the scientist, who if you didn’t know, is _my_ _boyfriend,_ informed me of this fact. It landed right outside his lab, where he does all of his science.

“Carlos said that the box seemed very mysterious, and that it was smoking, so he didn’t want to touch it in case something were to happen. So instead, he watched it. Yes, he had to cancel our breakfast plans in order to watch it, but this is very important, Night Vale.

“So, anyway, the box finally stopped smoking after a while and about 3 hours after it landed, a man walked out of the police box. He seemed very confused, and injured. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bo-” The radio faded out into static. The voice on the radio was silent and the news did not finish being broadcasted to this particular place. The radio inside of Carlos’ lab had never worked properly, at least not after he had taken it apart to try to figure out how it would start playing Cecil’s broadcast from the beginning when he turned it on, despite him being late to turning on the radio.

Knowing that his radio didn’t work properly, Carlos hadn’t been at his lab at this particular time, instead he was at the apartment that he shared with Cecil, trying to make up for the fact that he had canceled their breakfast plans that morning. Currently, he was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for them for when Cecil got home, and listening to the radio broadcast on the radio that worked exceptionally well.

Inside of Carlos’ lab however, was a young woman who was very confused as to where she was. She didn’t quite remember much of anything at all though, but she did know that her name was Clara. Which was usually all that would be needed to figure out everything else. However, Clara was far from her home, and Night Vale wasn’t very adept to strangers wandering in; they welcomed them, but usually the strange workings of the town scared them away. At this moment, Clara was feeling a lot like that, wanting to go back home. Wherever that might be.

The thought of a strange blue box falling from the sky and a man walking out, as the man on the radio had said, was very unappealing to Clara. She couldn’t remember what her life had been like before, but she was sure that it had nothing to do with this strange town or strange police boxes falling from the sky.

Now she was lost, inside what looked like a science lab of some sort, and very confused. Instead of sticking around to find out what was happening, she decided that she was going to leave and find her way home. After all, the reason she couldn’t remember was surely because she was tired or disorientated, right? It wasn’t as if she had lost her memory or anything. That would be absurd. Although, she really was having trouble remembering anything about herself or her past other than her name. It also felt as if she might have hit her head on something. Maybe that was the source of this amnesia. There was no way to be certain, of course.

Regardless, she was planning on getting out of there and finding her way home, so she opened the door to the lab and headed outside, immediately seeing the blue box that the man on the radio had been talking about. It was completely destroyed, and if it had once actually been a police box, it surely wasn’t now.

Not wanting anything to come out of the box and attack her or anything, Clara turned and walked quickly away from the box. She headed towards the town and the lights of the signs that lit up the dark desert sky, and tried to forget about the box and the strange man who had supposedly climbed out of it, and tried to remember how exactly she had ended up in a town where police boxes fell out of the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, the man in the tweed jacket and bowtie sat inside of Big Rico’s, eating some non-wheat and wheat by-product pizza and trying to remain calm. He wasn’t sure that he had ever heard of a town called Night Vale before. It seemed very strange, which was saying a lot, seeing that he had seen many strange things in his long lifetime.

Today, however, may have been the strangest day that the Doctor had ever came across. First of all, the TARDIS crashed. That had happened before, of course, so it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. Then Clara had gone missing, which was worrisome. When he had gotten out of the TARDIS, he had seen a man who seemed to be watching the TARDIS, and then ran off as soon as he had seen the Doctor. That left him where he was now, sitting in the pizza parlor right next to where the TARDIS had landed, and eating pizza.

Oh, and perhaps the strangest thing of all was that the Doctor was missing a heart.

Basically, he was 100%, entirely, completely human. Why? He couldn’t figure that out.

The radio in Big Rico’s, which had been playing the entire time the Doctor had been inside, fell silent for a moment, and then, the voice on the radio spoke once again, finishing the broadcast.

“I wish you well, Night Vale. I hope this mysterious man does not mean any harm to our town. Stay tuned next for 72 minutes of a clock ticking. Good night, Night Vale.

Good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt his chest, his hand over his heart. It wasn't like before, he had been loomed with one heart sure, but he had two for so long he couldn't remember what it felt like with only one. Those few times The Doctor was stuck with one had been moments and each time nearly dieing from shock, But now this was different, this town of Night Vale was keeping him from going into cardiac arrest and letting him be human, with all his memories, which with Donna, wasn't possible. This town was impossible, and he hated to figure out exactly what was wrong, despite the oblivious. The Doctor fixed his jacket and walked out ‘Big Rico’s Pizza’ leaving an astounding amount of money on the table.  
“Now where to start?” The Doctor muddled as he picked through the ruins of the TARDIS for anything that could bring her back enough at least, After all what was the ‘Mad man with a box.’ without his box? The Doctor continued sifting through the rubble only to hear footsteps carefully leaving, he stood up strait only too see Clara walking away cautiously from him not recognizing The Doctor at all. It’s better this way. he thought She’ll start a new life here, and so will I. He sighed, giving up on the TARDIS as he walked away, not looking back at the box that he had stolen so many years ago.

__________________________

Clara wondered the town of Night Vale looking for any familiar land marks or anything that seemed normal to her, but that was the thing. This whole town was disorienting nothing was familiar and yet it seemed she had lived here her entire life.  
She sat down on a bench outside a radio studio, putting her hands on her head as she tried her hardest to remember anything about how to get home or what had caused her to loose her memory. But the only thing that she could think of was that box, the box that wasn't a box. The large blue box. Just the shape, the silhouette was embedded in her head, nothing else. Just that large blue box. That seemed so old to her, but at the same time new, this version was new… Clara looked up, her brown hair blowing in the sudden warm breeze as black helicopters flew over head, seemingly keeping a watchful eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait, I was procrastinating on writing this chapter. oh well,  
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>  -pknote


	3. The Blue Box Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The box disappears and Carlos and Cecil meet a stranger.

 

             

The next day brought Cecil a day off, and a reason to go out with Carlos onto the town. No, he wasn’t disappointed when Carlos wanted not to go out to the new restaurant, Tourniquet, and instead wanted to go investigate the mysterious blue box. No, he wasn’t disappointed at all. After all, it wasn’t every day that a scientist could examine a falling blue box, and they could go to Tourniquet almost any day.

              Never leave an opportunity unseen, Cecil thought. It was a good opportunity after all. Why miss out?

              So Cecil and Carlos went to where the blue box had fallen, right outside of Big Rico’s pizza. And, unfortunately, found that it had gone. “But where has it gone, Cecil?” Carlos asked, looking confused. “It was right here last night. And it’s not like it was in any condition to fly again, it was destroyed.”

              Cecil frowned, feeling bad that his boyfriend could no longer examine the box. “It is… strange, I suppose. Maybe someone gave it some it some oranges. Maybe it was hungry.”

              Carlos sighed. “I suppose that’s possible.” He said. “Or maybe it is here, but invisible. Or maybe it just moved, not flew away for disappeared.”

              “I suppose.”

              “Or maybe someone else moved it. Maybe it was the man!”

              “The man in the tweed jacket and the bowtie?” Cecil asked, just for clarification.

              “Yes. Maybe he moved it! It was his box anyway, I think.”

              “I dunno, Carlos.” Cecil said with a shrug. “It may have been taken by the Sheriff’s Secret Police, or any number of secret government agencies. Or perhaps the hooded figures took it. They’ve been seeming to need more things lately.”

              Carlos, once again, sighed. “I guess there’s really no way to tell, is there? I might ask my team to keep a look out, just in case. But until there’s even a clue, I don’t know where to start. Or what to think.”

              “Don’t worry about it, Carlos. I’m sure that you would have been able to figure it out if it had still been here.” Cecil said with a smile, squeezing Carlos’ hand reassuringly. “Let’s go get something to eat. Maybe it will be back later.”

              “Right. Thanks, Cecil. Yeah, food sounds good. Thanks.”

              The two walked away from the crash site, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

              Cecil could tell that Carlos was trying his best not to think about the blue box or the man in the tweed jacket and the bowtie, but it was pretty clear that he was. Cecil was okay with that. Really, he was. After all, why would he have fallen in love with a scientist if he didn’t love the scientist part of him as well? Because Cecil hadn’t just fallen in love with Carlos because of his hair. Even if his hair was perfect.

              But regardless of both of their minds wandering, they had a good day. A great day. And as the sun was setting (“It’s setting 40 minutes earlier than it should, Cecil”), they walked by the Arby’s and both smiled at the glowing lights over the restaurant.

              But then there was a figure, and it startled both of them, because it came out of seemingly nowhere. Or perhaps they just hadn’t been paying much attention. Cecil was pretty sure that it was nothing. Probably just a plastic bag, or a hooded figure. Maybe it was one of the Ericas. But Carlos said, “Cecil, who was that?” in a hushed voice, looking at the figure.

              Cecil replied with, “Oh, probably nothing,” and shrugged it off. Carlos wasn’t so calm.

              “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before.”

              “It’s just a hooded figure, Carlos. Or Erica.”

              “No, it’s not. I’ve never seen her before, Cecil.”

              “Maybe she’s new in town?” Cecil said, confused. There wasn’t often new people in town, and if there were, they usually left fairly quickly. Carlos had been the only person who had stayed in a long time. He was the only person in town who was from out of town. Until this man in the tweed jacket, and apparently, this woman.

              “Maybe. Let’s go talk to her.”

              “Carlos-”

              “Come on, Cecil.” Carlos told his boyfriend with a smile and then called out to the woman, “Excuse me! Hi! Do you have a minute?” The woman turned around, looking confused, and then pointed to herself as if to confirm that Carlos had been talking to her. Carlos nodded, and she nodded back.

              “Yes, I suppose I do. I don’t really have anywhere to be.” She said, and Carlos smiled.

              “Great!” He said, with a huge grin. “I’m Carlos. I’m a scientist. And this is Cecil, he’s the host of the community radio.”

              “Oh.” The woman said, nodding. “I’m Clara.”

              “Great to meet you, Clara. You’re new to Night Vale, aren’t you?”

              “Is that where this is?” She looked very confused still, and a bit disorientated.

              Cecil nodded and Carlos confirmed this by saying, “Yes, this is Night Vale. Where are you from?”

              “Uh.” Clara said, pausing and thinking. “Honestly, I don’t even know.” She looked at Cecil and then said, “I heard you on the radio. You were talking about a blue box.”

              Cecil nodded, and Carlos smiled. “Did you see the box? Do you know anything about it?”

              “I saw it. It was outside of a lab.” She said. “I- It’s very strange, isn’t it? Kind of worrying.”

              “I wouldn’t worry. Strange things happen all of the time in Night Vale.” Carlos told her. “If anything does happen, it won’t be too bad. I’m not sure that anything can be worse than street cleaning day.” At the mention of that, Cecil grimaced and shuttered. “So, you don’t know anything about it?”

              “No.” Clara said. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t even know anything about me.”

              “Amnesia?” Carlos said, intrigued. “Do you think you hit your head? Maybe you were in the box, but you forgot!”

              “I don’t- I don’t think so. Don’t you think I would have been hurt?”

              Carlos sighed. “You’re right. Well, thanks anyway.”

              Clara nodded. “No problem. Uh- I do have a question though. Is there a hotel anywhere? I don’t have a place to stay.”

              “There’s one down on-” Cecil started to say, but Carlos interrupted him.

              “There’s no need for that. You can stay with us.” He offered, and before Cecil or Clara had a chance to protest, he led hem both off towards their apartment.

             

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like, we will read them all!
> 
> Just so you know, this story is written by two different people so we are alternating between who writes chapters.


End file.
